


Internet Dating (jonerys)

by FourTrisHEA



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, GoT, Internet Dating, Jonerys, Jonerys Fanfic, Romance, jonerys smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourTrisHEA/pseuds/FourTrisHEA
Summary: Title: Internet Dating (JONERYS)Rating: MatureSummary: An internet first date gone bad. A guy with a bad attitude and a pushy demeanor may be too much for Dany to handle. Will a handsome dark-haired stranger come to her rescue in time?





	1. Chapter 1: Getting Ready

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/38815989365/in/dateposted-public/)

Title: Internet Dating

Rating: Mature

Summary: An internet first date gone bad. A guy with a bad attitude and a pushy demeanor may be too much for Dany to handle. Will a handsome dark-haired stranger come to her rescue in time?

Part I: Getting Ready

** Dany POV **

Hmmm, what to wear tonight?

Running my own events planning business always has me on my feet, or I should say it always has me in heels. Whether I am coordinating a high school reunion, bar mitzvah or a five-hundred person wedding, appearances are everything. I'm paid top dollar to appear calm and collected at all times while running their show flawlessly. It's a high stress job, but I love it. The thrill I get after a successful event is incredible. Even so, I am really tired of dressing to the nines since I have to do it for work all the time. I look at my sweatpants longingly.

Stop it, Dany. You need to at least try to give this date a chance.

I am twenty-three years old, single, and my profession does not make it easy to meet guys. I laugh thinking about the Jennifer Lopez movie, The Wedding Planner — so romantic, yet so unrealistic. Sadly, Mom saw it, too, and she keeps warning me not to fall for any of the grooms. Um, yeah — I'll try to control myself, ha! As most of my friends are settling down and starting families, I am taking matters into my own hands, and I'm trying this online dating thing.

Slowly blowing air through my lips, I pull up the weather on my iPhone again.

Ugh. Typical South Florida rain. Awful thunderstorms one minute, open skies the next. Of course now, just as I will need to walk several blocks to a sports bar, it is like a monsoon out there. My car had two flats this afternoon, and by the time I was able to get it to the tire shop they were about to close and didn't have my model of tires in stock. I must've driven through a construction site, since they found nails embedded in all four tires. So, I am vehicle-challenged this evening.

At least my date seemed cool when I asked to change the location of dinner. We had initially agreed on a sports bar in the middle between Miami and Ft. Lauderdale, but with my car troubles I didn't want to take an Uber so far. We agreed to meet at Bokamper's, a great sports bar right on the Ft. Lauderdale intracoastal. Aside from the fun atmosphere and great food and drinks, it's also possible to watch the yachts and boats going by, whether sitting at the outdoor bar or at a table.

It is also several blocks from my duplex apartment, so I can easily walk there. What I was not anticipating, however, was this tremendous downpour. I'll look like a drowned rat for sure!

I settle on a maroon A-line skirt, short heels and a black, fitted top. I chuckle as I stare in the mirror at my perfectly straight, long hair. Once the rain gets to me, it will bounce right back to the naturally loose curls I am always blow drying out. I bite my lip and wonder if my umbrella will be enough to keep me looking presentable. I think about the pictures we've exchanged — my date is really good looking. Just my type, too: green eyes and built. I'm hopeful we will hit it off. I'd love to turn off my dating profile.

The chime of my cell phone breaks me out of my own thoughts, and I pick it up to see who has texted me. Smiling, I read his message:

Hey Dany! I'm really looking forward to meeting you for the first time at our date tonight.

Before I can overthink it, I write back:

Me too, Ramsay. Would you mind picking me up at the corner of my block? I'll be the girl with the red umbrella.

++++o++++


	2. Chapter 2: The Bad Date

Part II: The Bad Date

** Dany POV **

I step out of my apartment duplex ten minutes before we agreed to meet down the block. There is a covered bus stop, so I'll be able to get out of the rain. A girl can't be too careful; I don't need a guy I haven't met yet knowing where I live. Turning to lock the deadbolt with my key, I'm startled when I hear someone clear their throat right behind me.

"Dany, I assume?" Ramsay says, his voice sounding very confident and charming.

My eyes widen as I whirl around, shocked.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you. I was planning to surprise you with these," Ramsay says while handing me a large bouquet of red roses.

I smile and thank him. It crosses my mind that he now knows exactly where I live. Just great.

Ramsay smiles. He is just as handsome as every photo he posted on his dating profile. It throws me that he insists on waiting outside as I put my flowers away. It's not like I asked him to come in.

He's parked right in front of my duplex. He mentions what a coincidence, since he had planned to be waiting at the corner with red flowers in hand to match my red umbrella. I smile at him, relaxing some. That is a sweet gesture.

As Ramsay opens the passenger door to his BMW, he compliments me. "I like the bar you picked, and it has great reviews on Yelp."

"Yeah, it's a really fun place," I reply tightly. I am still feeling a little nervous as this is the start of the date.

"Don't get me wrong, this was quite the drive all the way from Miami, but I can already tell that you are worth the effort," Ramsay says with a smirk as he fastens his seatbelt.

I nod politely as I push away the weird vibe I am getting, reminding myself this is just one dinner. Another reason why I'm single, aside from my crazy work schedule, is that I'm too picky and closed off with men. Some of my happiest friends had rough starts with their now-husbands. Dating is hard, for me at least.

What I'm hoping to avoid is the uncomfortable drop off when the night is over. Now that Ramsay knows where I live, I may need to be firm that he is not coming in at the end of our date. I'm not into one night stands. I've learned from personal experience that guys don't usually mean it when they say, "I'll just come in for one drink." To each their own, but hooking up so quickly is just not for me.

After Ramsay valets his car, I hear him tell the hostess he would like a table with some privacy but also with a clear view of the water. Typical Florida, it's not raining now. We are led to a booth. As Ramsay ushers me into my side of the table I notice how obvious he is about staring at my ass. He doesn't even try to hide it. I shift my eyes and pretend I didn't notice.

The hostess, who saw the whole thing, quickly hands us two menus and then takes off. I glance around the room; it is a pretty busy night, but also pretty tame. My friends and I love coming here for big sports games or trivia nights.

Before I can open my menu, I am surprised to feel Ramsay's hand on mine from across the table. I glance up to see what he has to say.

"I just want to say how nice it is to not be disappointed by one of these online dates," Ramsay says smoothly. I smile politely, thinking about how nice he is. Until he continues to speak, that is.

"I can't tell you how many times I pick the girl up and she is a dog. I've actually asked dates who they paid to let them use their photo for their dating website," Ramsay laughs.

I blink rapidly. Although a compliment to me, I'm instantly put off at how rude he is being. My lips pressed together, I stay silent. What can I say to that? I've also been on internet dates where the man must have used a picture of himself taken a decade or two prior. I never saw the point of being rude about it.

"I have to admit, I'm a total huge-tits guy. At first, your pictures made me think twice. I wasn't sure your smallish, perky boobs would do it for me. But let me say, your fine ass makes up for it," Ramsay smiles seductively at me. "You are a gorgeous woman, Dany. You have an amazing body with the most beautiful mouth I've ever seen."

The waitress standing at our table clears her throat. My eyes are the size of saucers, while Ramsay scowls at her for interrupting him.

"Hey, guys. My name is Margaery, I'm your waitress tonight. What can I get you started with?" she says confidently, immediately striking me as someone who doesn't take any crap. If she heard what Ramsay was just saying to me, she's not letting on.

"We will start with two Coronas. Please keep the beers flowing. I'm not going to be happy if I end up with an empty bottle. Got it, Mary?" Ramsay says coolly while watching me intently.

"Sure thing," Margaery mumbles while not correcting him on her name.

"Excuse me, may I also have a glass of water?" I ask politely. I'm unnerved by the direction this date is going.

"Sure thing, miss," Margaery says while retreating, giving me a sympathetic look the moment Ramsay glances away from us to check out the score of the game on the television.

My mind is racing — is this guy for real? We haven't even gotten our first drink and he is talking about my breasts and butt? How is he also a guidance counselor at a high school?! I lean back on my side of the booth, resting my chin on my hands that are propped up, my elbows resting on the table. I'm making it a point to block my subpar "tits" from his view.

I fight to keep the scowl off my face. In that moment, I decide this will be the fastest dinner in the history of man, and then I will get myself home with an Uber. Ramsay begins rambling on about his online poker ring, and how good of a player he is. If he can find enough suckers, that's when he makes the big money.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a handsome, black-haired man enter the outside seating area and make a beeline for a group I noticed earlier. They're having a small family celebration, a birthday dinner for the adorable baby at their table not too far from mine, although it looks like their meal is almost over. I smile softly at how happy his friends are when he arrives. When the black-haired man looks my way, we lock eyes, and I feel an instant spark of connection. He is staring at me intently, too. For a moment, I wonder if we know each other. I've worked so many events, between guests and different vendors, it's definitely possible.

Mm-mm, he is so damned good-looking. His friends seem normal, too, and he is probably not an asshole like my date.

Then I remember I am here on a date, and although it's been a shitty start, I am not going to be that girl. Blushing deeply, I force myself to look away from the handsome stranger and focus on my beer, which I haven't yet touched. Stealing a glance at Ramsay, I see that he is engrossed on his cell phone and didn't notice my wandering eyes.

Wait, is Ramsay looking at sexy chick pics on his cell?! I force myself to look away again. I don't even care.

"Where the fuck is that waitress? She sucks, and she has a bad attitude. What a perfect combination," Ramsay mutters grumpily.

I frown at his rudeness, having no idea what our waitress could have done to make him so cranky. She has kept his stupid beers flowing. I decide to change the subject. I can't stand to hear people rag on servers that are only guilty of working their asses off.

"So, you're a guidance counselor... how was work today?" I ask pointedly. I am done listening to him bitch about our waitress.

"My day was the usual bullshit. Working at a ghetto high school in Miami is never boring between the sluts, druggies, and moron jocks. And that's just the students. My annoying coworkers and asshole boss are always up my ass, too," Ramsay grunts while rolling his eyes.

I have nothing to say to that, so I just bite the inside of my cheek and remain quiet.

"Oh, I had one girl offer me a blow job in exchange for me signing off on a semester's worth of counseling sessions she didn't get done!" Ramsay howls with laughter. "But then I remembered we had this date. Hey, don't worry — I turned her down."

My eyes widen in shock, is he kidding right now?

"Here is your beer, and I'm ready to take your order," Margaery snaps at Ramsay. She has a frown on her face. She obviously heard him.

As Ramsay and Margaery discuss the menu, I feel the hair on the back of my neck prickle. I glance at the bar and see the handsome stranger is getting a round of drinks for his table and is charging them to his credit card. I notice the way he smiles kindly at the older gentleman tending bar, and as he sits to wait, his eyes immediately find mine. Butterflies are tickling in my chest, and I can't ignore the warm, jittery feelings he gives me. He's staring at me intently again. And then I see a frown cross his face as he glances away from me.

I forget all about the black-haired stranger as my attention is immediately snapped back to Ramsay, who's now standing at my side of the booth and moving to sit down right next to me.

I frown at him and shake my head no before I can formulate words.

"Come on, Dany. Unless you want to sit on my lap, which I wouldn't mind, scoot over and make room," Ramsay says snidely as he slides into the booth next to me.

"Ramsay, I would rather you stayed on your side. We don't even really know each other yet, and—" I begin, feeling flustered. I have zero desire to sit so close to this jerk.

"You're being silly, just move over," Ramsay commands as his hip rams into mine and he forces his way into my booth.

Accepting that I am not going to convince him, I slide over as far away as possible. Ugh, this date just keeps getting worse and worse.

When Margaery brings over the nachos we ordered as an appetizer, her eyes almost bug out of her head upon seeing the new seating arrangement. This time I give her the "please help me" look, and she purses her lips. I decide in that moment that this date needs to end as soon as possible. The sooner the food is gone, the sooner I can leave. I'm so over this night. I want to go home and put my sweatpants on. This experience has made me regret going on this date at all — I'd rather be single than date jerks like this.

I begin eating quickly, regretting the burger I ordered. As I am inhaling the nachos, I decide I can ask Margaery to put my meal in a to-go box and just bill me for my portion of the food and drinks. I'm not even bothering to fake small talk at this point.

I just want out.

Ramsay starts laughing at me. He is well into his third beer at this point. I frown and brace myself, I can tell from his evil smirk he thinks he has something amusing to say to me.

"Well, at least I know you can swallow, right?" Ramsay says really loudly.

Stunned, I drop my fork and it crashes with a loud clank onto my plate. My cheeks instantly turn flaming red; I can feel the heat making its way down my neck and chest.

I am livid. In my twenty-three years of life, no man has ever talked to me this way. Enough is enough.

"Ramsay, that was completely inappropriate!" I hiss at him. My eyes burn with anger.

Ramsay rolls his eyes while waving his hand in a 'shoo' type motion, and says, "Oh, calm down! I was going to find out in a few hours anyways."

My back stiffens, he basically just told me he expects me to suck his dick later tonight.

I'm so done.

"This date is over. Get the hell away from me. Move!" I say forcefully. "I want out of this booth."

Ramsay doesn't move to let me out of the booth. Instead, he leans closer to me. I teeter between anger and utter confusion. My brows furrow as I instinctively lean further away from him.

Suddenly, Ramsay's face is cold and hard. His eyes narrow as he leans closer to me again. "Sweetheart, I picked you up. I know where you live."

For the first time in my life, I feel scared of a man. This lowlife knows exactly where I live. I suddenly feel clammy and sick to my stomach. I lower my eyes, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from crying.

I don't know what to say or do.

++++o++++


	3. Chapter 3: A Hero

Part III: A Hero

** Dany POV **

Before I can decide what to do about my situation, the handsome man appears and is standing over our booth. He looks at me sympathetically for a moment before directing his gaze coldly to Ramsay. The stranger grabs a nearby chair and places it at the edge of our booth. He sits down and joins us, essentially blocking Ramsay into the booth. I feel Ramsay's body stiffen next to me, and for a moment, I worry Ramsay may lose it and things may get physical.

As Ramsay and the stranger stare each other down, I can't help but notice how incredibly attractive this man is. I'm guessing he is a couple of years older than me. He's wearing a dark grey suit that fits him perfectly. He has raven-black hair, dark brown eyes, and the most gorgeous face. His lips are plump and look extremely kissable.

I realize this is not an appropriate time to have these thoughts, but hey, I'm not blind.

Ramsay is full-on scowling while looking the man up and down. The stranger quickly pulls out his Fort Lauderdale Police Department ID and puts it on the table for Ramsay to see. Ramsay's eyes widen, his demeanor instantly changing. Instead of being ready for a fight, he cowers back into the booth.

"Hopefully you are capable of reading my ID. I am Detective Snow," the man says coldly. "I was quietly celebrating my godson's birthday with my dear friends when I distinctly heard you threaten this young lady. Would you care to explain yourself?" Detective Snow says firmly, a serious look on his face as he stares at Ramsay.

Ramsay is nervously wringing his hands. "I, ah, well, um, you see..."

Detective Snow glares at bumbling Ramsay. "That's what I thought. Now see, the police take a very dim view of that kind of thing. So, right now I'm deciding if I want to have some of my buddies come pick you up," the detective says calmly.

I can physically feel Ramsay trembling next to me. "Oh! Um, well that..." he stutters.

Cutting Ramsay off, the detective quietly says, "But that would disrupt everyone's dinner, so how about this: you hand me your ID, because I wouldn't want you running off on me, and I'll wait here while you settle your full bill. This young lady shouldn't go hungry on account of your very poor behavior. Or we can go with the first option. I'll leave it up to you."

I sit quietly, watching the exchange and feeling a tremendous sense of relief and gratitude.

Quickly handing the detective his ID, Ramsay says, "No, no! That's perfectly fine!" in a high-pitched voice. He sounds terrified.

Almost as scared as I was feeling a few moments ago.

After the detective looks over the ID, he then scowls at Ramsay, "Well?"

Ramsay scurries to stumble out of the booth, having to quickly squeeze past Detective Snow. Ramsay rushes over to Margaery, who waves the bill at him with a smirk on her face. She was watching the entire exchange from the bar and was ready for Ramsay to settle the bill.

I watch as the detective pulls a small notepad out of his inside suit pocket and begins jotting down the details from Ramsay's ID.

"Sorry about that, miss, I hope I'm not intruding. It just seemed like you could use some help," the detective pauses to look at me, and instantly the spark is there again. His eyes glance at my lips and then he quickly catches himself and looks away for a moment. He glances at my eyes again before turning his attention back to writing Ramsay's information down. "Oh, and don't worry, if you want to pursue this further, I'll have some of the boys pick him up on his way home. We can definitely have charges pressed," he finishes.

"No charges, I really just want to forget he exists. Thank you so much, Detective Snow. And my name is Dany Targaryen, by the way." I smile gratefully at him, and he gives me a small smile in return. "He's awful. I wanted to run out of here from the moment the date started. But as you heard, it just kept getting worse and worse. The joys of internet dating..." I joke, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

I look down, biting my lip. I'm embarrassed to find myself in this situation at all. I'm not a teenager, I should have put the brakes on much earlier. My biggest mistake was having him pick me up anywhere near my home.

Detective Snow clears his throat to get my attention back on him. "Well, I'm here with some close friends — more like family, really." He suddenly stops writing in order to make eye contact, giving me his full attention. I gulp nervously, his gaze is so intense. "It's my godson's first birthday dinner celebration. Perhaps you'd like to finish your meal with us? I can take you home afterwards, unless you'd prefer to call someone else?" the detective finishes softly as he continues to hold my gaze. As if I could look away.

I smile with relief, the knot in my stomach unraveling as I realize how incredibly kind he is. And let's not forget handsome. I fight to control the strong urge I have to touch his beautiful face and devour those full lips. He is so gorgeous, and all I can think about is how I want to–

"Um, Ms. Targaryen?" the detective tries to get my attention, raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"Yes?" I can't believe I let my mind wander to those places, and I pause, flustered. "I mean, yes. That would be really nice, thank you so much!" I say excitedly, smiling at him with relief. The thought of walking out of here alone and waiting for an Uber sends chills down my spine. I was really shaken up by Ramsay's threats. "Please call me Dany," I add, loving the way his eyes warm up and he steals another glance at my lips. Oh my, could he possibly feel even one-tenth of the attraction I do? My cheeks flush with warmth.

"Only if you call me by my first name. It's Jon," he says calmly while smiling at me. Jon's eyes then become cold and serious as Ramsay quietly approaches the table, his head down.

Ramsay looks embarrassed. When he glances up to stare at me, I immediately feel uncomfortable and I shift further away, making myself a smaller target. He then turns his attention to Jon. "Uh, so, I've paid the bill, if I could have my ID back now?"

Jon stands up to face Ramsay head on. "Here you go." He hands the ID back to Ramsay. "Now, I have your details right here," Jon says while showing Ramsay his notepad. "So, I highly recommend you don't contact or go near this lady ever again."

Ramsay gulps, apparently realizing the severity of the situation. "Yes, yes of course. I'm so sorry!"

Ramsay runs out of the bar without even giving me a second glance, and Jon watches him leave.

Jon then sits back down in the chair he had pulled over, and we smile at each other a little awkwardly, neither of us saying anything.

Margaery arrives at the table with a big smile on her face. "I charged Ramsay for the burger she ordered, and I made the personal decision to add one of our specialty items, the strawberry milkshake that's made for two people to share. The food and shake will be coming out shortly." She eyes us mischievously.

I bite my lip as Jon and I lock eyes. I see a slight flush to his cheeks. I can tell he is waiting for me to say something.

"So, do you like strawberry milkshakes?" I smile at him and raise my eyebrows questioningly.

Jon grins at me. "My absolute favorite! Come on, Dany, my friends and I would love to have you join us."

He stands up and offers me his hand to help me up. I smile at him as I take it, immediately impressed by his firm grip.

++++o++++


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner with Friends

Part IV: Dinner with Friends

** Jon POV **

I shoot Sam a look to let him know she is joining us before standing and offering Dany my hand. I'm oddly excited; there is something about this girl that has me completely intrigued. She is not just gorgeous, there's also a warmth and intelligence to her that I find very attractive.

I'm of course relieved that dealing with her obnoxious date went smoothly, but there was a little part of me that would have enjoyed pummeling him had he given me cause. Only in self-defense, of course.

I've seen a lot in my line of work, and that little bastard was pushing the envelope. I'm pretty good at reading people, and I can honestly say that I don't think he was actually joking.

The moment I arrived, I sensed something was off with my group of friends. Before they could even get me up to speed, I happened to glance around the room and that was when I saw her. She was just lovely, and her expressive eyes captivated me immediately. Had Dany been sitting with a group of girlfriends instead of being on a date, I would have walked right over to introduce myself.

And I never do that. Ever.

Dany nervously gives my hand a squeeze as we arrive at the table, my friends eagerly awaiting us. Most wave excitedly; they love a good show. I can see Sam looks a little disappointed. He had told me before I walked over to confront Ramsay that he would be ready to assist in the event the jerk overpowered me.

As if.

I slowly run my thumb along the inside of Dany's palm to reassure her. I'm surprised when my own heart skips a beat at the contact.

When I approach, I give a quick introduction to my group of friends:

My best friend Sam, and his wife Gilly. And, of course, the birthday boy, Sammy, who just turned one, and who is also my godson.

Brandon, who is my younger half-brother, and his fiancée, Meera. I mention that Meera and I share godparenting duties as she is Sammy's godmother.

And lastly, there is Arya, who is my younger half-sister, and her boyfriend, Gendry.

Dany smiles politely as I introduce her to the group. I smile, noticing that someone has already pulled up another chair and made room for her right next to my spot. I look at Sam while nodding at the chair, and he smiles and motions to Brandon.

"We were hoping that Wolf's damsel in distress would successfully be saved, and therefore join our party, so I went ahead and got your seat ready," Brandon says with a bright smile.

"Well, I'm glad she did decide to join us," I say confidently as I usher her into the empty chair next to mine. Dany grins at me the moment my hand makes contact with her back. Shit - I am so into her already, and it's throwing me for a loop.

Once we are seated, the festivities resume. We are having a small birthday gathering, since Sammy already had a huge party with family, other kids, and the families from her daycare class. Gilly resumes opening Sammy's birthday gifts. We laugh at Brandon's gift, which is a shirt that says "I got my good looks from my Uncle!"

Without having being conscious of it, both Dany and I have moved so we are sitting very close to each other, her shoulder even resting against mine as she leans towards me. I've caught her looking at me a few times, and I know she has caught me gazing at her lips appreciatively. God, I wish we were alone. I need to get to know her better. I have this feeling that she is someone who is going to be a really important part of my life.

Dany leans in close enough to whisper in my ear. "A table full of couples... Um, is your girlfriend coming late?"

I try very hard to control the huge smile that her question elicits. I'm hoping she's asking because she likes me. I lean closer to her, slipping my arm around the back of her chair while being careful not to actually touch her. Dany smiles and leans closer as well, seemingly anxious to hear my answer.

"Dany, I'm completely single," I assure her.

Dany giggles. "Funny, so am I!" We both laugh as I move my arm around her shoulder and give her a small hug. Dany doesn't seem to mind at all as she draws into my arms.

"I have your milkshake, are you two ready to share it?" Margaery teases. Margaery is a longtime friend of our group, and she alerted me right away that she had a possible problem at one of her tables. What most people don't know is that Margaery's husband, Jamie, is a lead detective in my department, so Margaery is not someone you want to mess with. Jamie makes me look like a Girl Scout. Margaery places the large milkshake between us, two straws sticking out at opposing angles. Dany and I both smile and lean in at the same time to try a sip.

Our eyes meet, and I feel my throat tighten up. I see that her cheeks are flushed. After a few moments of Dany and me sharing the milkshake while making eyes at each other, I notice the stunned looks on the faces of all my friends — except for baby Sammy, of course. I know they've never seen me like this. I'm a workaholic, and I haven't even bothered to date in the last couple of years. I've chosen to be alone, especially after a string of annoying dates.

As gift-opening time continues, Dany's burger and my steak arrive. Margaery smiles and sets down our meals, commenting that we haven't made much of a dent in the shake. Dany eyes my dinner, seemingly confused that I'm just eating now when everyone else has finished their meals. Brandon notices her confusion as well.

"Oh, yeah. One thing you should know about Wolf — he is a workaholic. He is almost always late to gatherings. Like he was tonight." Brandon laughs while devouring his piece of cake. Gee, I'm sure that's making me sound really attractive to Dany. I shoot Brandon a grumpy look. I'll deal with him later.

"Well, to be fair, Wolf here is one of the youngest detectives in the Fort Lauderdale department. He has worked his ass off to be successful and, you know, put bad guys away. So we cut him a break," Sam says confidently as he stares at Dany to make sure she's listening.

Dany smiles, first at Sam and then at me, before speaking. "My friends would probably say the same thing about me. Except with my job, I'm not even late. I usually can't make it at all."

"Oh, what do you do?" Gilly asks curiously.

"I'm an event planner, and I do try to keep my jobs in the South Florida area, but sometimes a client will convince me to plan their out-of-town event," Dany says calmly. "Depending on the package the client selects, I can either just run the event the day of, or for some of our more elaborate events, the client may want me at every single meeting they take. I can't even count how many cake tastings I have been to!" Dany finishes with a laugh.

Meera's eyes almost bug out of her head, "Oh my God, you're a wedding planner?! What company are you with? I finally nailed Brandon down on a wedding date, so I'm ready to start planning!"

Dany laughs at Meera's dramatic explosion, while Brandon smirks as he eats more cake. I'm relieved he finally gave that poor girl a date; she was starting to bounce off the walls. Sam and I would tease him that if she killed him in a rage, it would make my job very difficult, as I would be sympathetic to her plight.

"I actually have my own company. I interned in events management starting when I was a freshman in high school, so after college I decided to just go for it and be my own boss. I have a decent-sized team working with me. I own Targaryen Engagements," Dany finishes softly. I can tell she is starting to get embarrassed. She shoots me an apprehensive look. I love that she is successful and hardworking, as I like a strong woman. I'm finding her more and more attractive with each moment that passes.

"Holy shit! You own Targaryen Engagements?! That is one of the top event management companies in South Florida. Wow!" Meera says while squeezing Brandon's hand in what I can only imagine is a painful manner; he looks tortured while staring at her grip.

"That's amazing, Dany," I say reassuringly as I smile at her. She smiles back. For a moment, it feels like we are the only two people in the room. I'd lean in and kiss her if we were alone — or at least strongly consider it.

After a while, the subject of Ramsay comes up. I'm not at all surprised, really. It's not like half of the outside seating area didn't hear what was going on at her table. Ramsay was not being very discreet with his harassment.

"Um, yeah, Ramsay. He was an internet date gone bad," Dany admits sheepishly.

Arya, who is the best sister a guy could have but yet so abrasive, says, "Um, that was dumb. Why would you let a guy you met online know where you live?"

Gilly's hand slips under the table, to poke or pinch my younger sister, no doubt. Arya flinches, and then tries to soften her comment. "I mean, you seem like you have your shit together...but that was still pretty dumb."

I feel Dany stiffen, and I want to comfort her, so I slip my hand into hers under the table and give her a reassuring squeeze. I then turn my attention to Arya and give her a death stare. Arya gives me the "What now?" face, probably thinking her last comment was a big improvement.

"You're absolutely right, Arya. Looking back, I wish I would have handled the situation differently. Long story short, at the last minute I asked Ramsay to pick me up at the bus stop at the end of my block. I even left my duplex ten minutes early, thinking that I wouldn't be risking him seeing me leave," Dany sighs. "Unfortunately, he was already waiting outside of his car and saw exactly which unit I came out of. He even had flowers, and offered to wait outside my door while I put them in water."

I frown hearing this; Ramsay sounds very conniving and deliberate to me. Most men would expect a date to not let the flowers die, and thus she would then go back home to put them in a vase with water. An opportunistic man with bad intentions would use this as his chance to find out where the woman lives. I steal a glance at Dany, so lovely and sweet. The thought of anyone preying on her and hurting her makes me feel both angry and fiercely protective.

Meera and Gilly basically verbalize what I have been thinking, exclaiming that Ramsay sounds like a predator and that he probably planned the whole thing. Dany nods quietly, and I can see she is putting on a calm face. But it also seems that this bothers her more than she is willing to let on.

As the group talks about various horror stories they've heard, I lean closer to Dany to whisper in her ear. She smiles tentatively and scoots closer to me. Having her so close, I inhale a deep breath to steady myself.

"Dany, promise me you'll be more careful if you should decide to go on any more internet dates. I'd hate for anything to happen to you," I whisper to her, our foreheads almost touching. Dany is looking at me intently, blatantly watching my lips as I talk. It takes every bit of self control I have to not close the gap between us and kiss her.

Dany blushes crimson; she looks even cuter when she's flustered. Meeting my gaze, she smiles slightly and nods in agreement. Damn, I really like this girl. I hope she will date me instead, and then never have to go on another blind or internet date again.

I hear Sam cough, his traditional attention-getting sound. I glance over to him and he motions to his cell phone. I realize that he has sent me a text:

Dude, you look like you want to throw her on the table at my kid's bday dinner and have your way with her. Relax. You don't want to scare her off. We are wrapping up soon, so ask her out.

I feel my cheeks flush hotly. I didn't realize I was being so obvious about my feelings. I'm way out of practice with flirting and dating. I nod silently to Sam. He's right — I need to let her know I'm interested in her.

If she doesn't feel the same way, I will accept it, of course, even though I already know that I'll be very disappointed.

But at least I will have tried, for once.

I glance over at Dany. Like me, she is eating her dinner while the group around us is laughing and talking. I see that Margaery has split the bill by couple, and then me. I smirk, remembering that Ramsay already paid for Dany's meal and our milkshake.

It's now or never.

I casually touch my hand to her back to get her attention.

I smile at Dany, and she automatically smiles back.

"The rest of the group is heading home for the night. Would you like to stay here with just me?" I ask nonchalantly, even though I'm anxious to hear her say yes.

"Maybe make a date of the rest of evening?" I add casually, not wanting to push too hard. I need to remember what she just went through with that loser.

Dany bites her lip, as though she's thinking about it.

"Just maybe a date?" Dany asks directly, her eyes studying me.

Realizing immediately she is calling me out on my wishy-washy crap, I shake my head at my stupidity and try again. "Dany Targaryen, I would love it if we could make the rest of this evening a real date. After dinner, I'd like to take you for a walk on the intracoastal and watch the boats." I grin, feeling more confident now that Dany looks so happy. "I will bring you safely home afterward, like a true gentleman ought to do. I promise!"

"I'd love that, and I'm glad it will be a date!" Dany says emphatically, her eyes glinting with a bit of humor.

I lean close and firmly kiss her cheek, dangerously close to her lips.

I can already tell this is going to be the start of something pretty damned good.

++++o++++


	5. Chapter 5: The New Date

Part V: The New Date

** Jon POV **

After the group leaves, Dany and I are alone at our table and look at each other awkwardly until we both crack a smile and laugh. We start talking, and it turns out we have a lot in common. We both take our careers very seriously, we're both workaholics, and we both have realized that most of our social circle has settled down or is working towards it.

"So how old are you?" I ask carefully. "If you don't mind me asking, of course!"

Dany laughs. "It's fine, I was about to ask you that myself. I'm twenty-three. You?"

I smile. "I'm twenty-four, although I feel forty-four sometimes," I tease. I love her laugh, her entire face lights up when she does.

After talking and getting to know each other more, we decide to take that walk along the intracoastal that I suggested. I casually slip my hand into Dany's and our fingers intertwine. It's turned into a beautiful night and the skies are clear, so there are many boats out on the water. It makes for a very romantic evening.

"I noticed that all of your friends call you Wolf, but you told me your first name was Jon. Is Wolf a nickname?" Dany asks.

I had expected that she would pick up on that. She seems to pay very close attention to details, which makes sense, given her profession. I take a moment to clear my throat before answering.

"I stopped using the name Jon many years ago. Pretty much everyone in my life calls me Wolf now. I have dog, named Ghost, that looks like a white-wolf. For a long time Ghost felt like my only friend in life," I pause, deciding how much to tell her. I don't want to freak her out. "When I met you, it just felt right to tell you my real name, even more so given the circumstances. I needed you to know you could trust me."

Dany smiles at me, but I can see by the expression on her face that she doesn't really understand what I am trying to say. I pull her over to the side of the walkway so we are not blocking the main path. Slipping both of my hands into hers, I pull her close. Dany is now staring at me intently.

"Dany, the truth is that I never date. My job is crazy, and most importantly, I've never felt a real connection with anyone before. Either I'm always focused on a case, or I'm simply being a complete loner." I pause to breathe. I know I need to be honest with her.

"The moment I walked into that bar tonight and we locked eyes, I felt as though the wind was knocked out of me. And then I realized you were on a date, and I was so bummed," I confess. "So, after everything that happened tonight, I have to admit that I loved hearing my real name on your lips."

Dany turns her head to the side to study me, her eyes bright and calm. She pulls her right hand out from my grasp and gently touches my face.

"I felt just as affected when I first saw you, Jon," Dany whispers softly, moving her body closer to me.

She leans up and presses her lips to mine softly, and then quickly pulls away. She looks up at me expectantly, perhaps worried that kissing me was too bold.

I follow my gut, wrapping my arms around her tightly and pulling her body close. Our eyes are focused solely on each other.

"Dany," I breathe roughly.

"Jon," she murmurs.

I press my lips against hers and kiss her deeply. Her arms pull me even closer as our kissing becomes more and more passionate.

We stand out in the open on this beautiful Florida night, holding each other and kissing as though we are the only two people on the street. I'm not usually okay with public affection, but for the first time ever, I don't care.

The only thing that matters to me is this beautiful woman I am holding in my arms.

My date.

++++o++++


	6. Chapter 6: Feeling Safe

Part VI: Feeling Safe

** Dany POV **

Jon opens the passenger door to his police department vehicle, an unmarked Dodge Charger, and guides me in by placing his hand on my lower back. I get goosebumps as a zing of pleasure shoots up and down my body. My lips are sore from the wonderful make-out session we had on the intracoastal while watching the boats pass by. I blush as I remember how I wantonly pressed my body against Jon's, not at all disappointed at his reaction to me. God, he is such a man. I'm getting worked up just thinking about him. I can honestly say I've never in my life enjoyed kissing as much I did with him. Ever.

Jon has already asked me out on our second date. We are going to do dinner and a movie tomorrow night. When he asked me what type of movie genre I enjoyed, I told him I couldn't care less what movie he picks for us, giving him a sly wink. It was so cute how red his cheeks got as he chuckled at my response. He obviously understood that I'm not expecting either of us to really see much of the movie.

"It's the second left after the light," I say while motioning towards the turn Jon needs to take for my street. He glances at me and nods, then turns his attention back to the road. I lean back in my seat and gaze at his handsome profile. I smile with satisfaction, noticing that his lips are slightly swollen from kissing me.

The moment we pull onto my street, I remember my earlier exchange with Ramsay. A knot forms in my stomach, remembering his threats and the look on his face as he reminded me that he knows where I live.

"Dany, you okay?" Jon asks, studying me intently as I force a smile and a nod.

"Which unit are you?" he asks. "Just in case I want to park farther away so we can walk over unannounced. I'm confident you won't be hearing from Ramsay again, but better safe than sorry. I got a text from one of my colleagues who ran Ramsay's ID, and there are no priors, which is good news."

I take a deep breath to calm myself, and tell him which unit is mine.

As we walk arm-in-arm toward my duplex, I remind myself that everything will be fine. Ramsay was just a bully, and thankfully, Jon was at the right place at the right time. As I unlock my door, Jon offers to walk in first and look around. I smile at him gratefully, feeling a sudden rush of butterflies. I can't believe how quickly I'm developing real feelings for him. The best part is that I can tell he feels just as strongly for me.

The first thing I do is scoop up the roses and ask Jon to escort me next door. My sweet elderly neighbor, Mrs. Mormont, loves all flowers. She is so grateful for the gift, and promises to return my vase later. Jon watches me intently, not saying anything. It sends my stomach into nervous knots. He is so sexy.

After Jon does two sweeps of my unit and double checks that my windows and back door are securely locked, I know it is time for him to leave. I truly dread being alone here tonight. In the past, when I've been scared after watching a horror film, I've gone so far as to sleep with a kitchen knife under my pillow. I have no doubt that will be the case tonight, but it makes me feel so cowardly and weak.

"Hey, hey. Come here, Dany," Jon murmurs into my ear as he pulls me into his strong arms. He is not that much taller than me, so my face ends up resting on his shoulder. I enjoy the feeling of safety that finally washes over me as I listen to his strong heartbeat.

"What is it? Are you okay?" He kisses the top of my head while rubbing my back gently.

"Yeah," I whisper, not meeting his eyes. I'm worried that he will see how afraid I am. "It just makes me nervous that Ramsay knows where I live, but there's not much I can do about that."

Jon's hands move to hold my face so that we can look at each other. He is frowning, and he looks concerned, heightening my fear.

"What? Do you think Ramsay will—"

He swiftly interrupts me before I can finish, and I search his eyes while biting my lip.

"Dany, it's one of the negatives of my line of work. I have seen so much sick shit in my career. I do feel confident that Ramsay will not be a problem. I wouldn't have you standing here right now if I thought you were in danger," Jon says to reassure me. "But, I also have a guest bedroom. I mean, if it would help you to feel safer by staying at my place tonight, you're more than welcome."

I look up at him, surprised at his suggestion. I open my mouth to agree, because if there is anyone I feel safe with, it is Jon.

"Wait, let me say this before you answer. I promise to be a perfect gentleman. You can pack an overnight bag, and when your car is ready, I can take you to pick it up tomorrow," Jon pauses to catch his breath. "Or, I can take you to another friend's place to stay the night, if you prefer."

"Jon, relax. I trust you, and I appreciate your kind offer," I smile at him as he awaits my answer. "I would love to stay over in your home. Thank you."

Jon smiles and hugs me again. "Okay, you pack your bag while I take one last sweep of the place."

As we reach my bedroom door, I call his name to get his attention. He turns and smiles down at me; that handsome smile of his makes my stomach do a flip.

"One thing," I pause as he tilts his head in question. "You don't need to be a 'perfect gentleman' tonight."

We both laugh, and I enter my bedroom to start gathering my clothes for sleep and for tomorrow. I think about changing out of my "date night" outfit before we leave, but decide I'd rather just get my things quickly and get out of the duplex. I still can't seem to shake my apprehension, even with Jon here.

When Jon returns, he comes into my room and does one last check of my windows. Kissing me on the cheek, he asks if I'm ready to leave, and I tell him that I am. He grabs my bag, and I lock up. I breathe a sigh of relief when we get in his car and make the trip to his place.

+++o+++ +++o+++

+++o+++

**Jon POV**

"And this is the kitchen. Follow me, and I'll show you to the guest room. It has its own bathroom, so you will have privacy. When my sister, Sansa, visits from Chicago, she stays there, so it's full of girly-smelling soaps and such," I tease as I pull Dany through the apartment and show her around. Ghost is trailing behind Dany as well, I think he fell in love with her the moment she entered the apartment. Normally guests are instantly fearful of my large white-husky, but Dany was so excited to see him and then immediately bonded. I have asked her to make herself at home.

I wasn't sure we were going to make it up to my apartment after the make-out session we had in my car after I parked in my building's underground garage. This time, the privacy of my vehicle allowed for our hands to roam more freely than our earlier kisses on the street. Dany has me completely on edge; I've never been so attracted to a woman in my entire life.

Walking Dany into her room to say goodnight, I place her bag on the bed for her. I slowly lean down to kiss her goodnight when she places her fingertips on my lips to stop me. I frown at her playfully. I'm kidding, but not really, I need to kiss her.

"Wait, you never showed me your room. In case I need something in the middle of the night, how will I know where to find you?" Dany says softly. She traces her fingertips across my shoulder and then down my arm. I bite my lip to stifle the groan her action evokes. This woman is going to be the death of me.

"Dany," I warn. I don't know if she realizes how hard I am struggling to keep my desire in check. I can feel my body getting more and more aroused.

"I meant what I said earlier, you don't need to be a perfect gentleman tonight," Dany whispers while stepping closer to me.

I scoop her up and carefully toss her over my shoulder, my hand on her hot ass — to make sure I don't drop her, of course. Dany squeals, then giggles with delight and fists my jacket. Ghost barks happily, he seems to enjoy her laughter. Closing my beloved dog outside of my bedroom, I need some privacy with Dany. Ghost loves to sleep on my couch anyways, he will be fine. I carry her to the middle of my room, and set her back down on her feet. "Dany, I want you so badly — but I'm worried we will go too far, too soon. I really like you and care about you," I say firmly. "I want so much more for us than just a one night stand."

I realize how open I am being, how vulnerable. I can only hope she feels the same.

"Jon, I promise you. I want that for us, too, but..." She pauses, and hearing the hesitation in her voice, my stomach falls. I hold my breath, waiting for her to finish with what she has to say.

"But?" I ask carefully.

Dany places her hand on my cheek. "But, I am really attracted to you. So much so that I feel I am about to burst. I want you, Jon...so, maybe we can...fool around a little?" she suggests, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

I pull her against me by placing my hands on her hips. She whimpers as I begin kissing her neck, her fingers running through my hair, encouraging me forward. My hand moves to cup her perfect breast above her fitted blouse. Our lips find each other's, and we smile as we kiss, Dany running the tip of her tongue along my bottom lip. Our lips then part, and our tongues begin moving together. Dany pulls me towards the bed while our hands roam slowly over each other's body. We kick off our shoes, and I pull her onto my bed so we are lying next to each other.

"Will you sleep here tonight? I'd like you to," I whisper in her ear while rubbing up and down her sides, squeezing her hips.

Suddenly, Dany's hand is rubbing my shaft outside of my dress pants. I groan with pleasure. "Yes, I think I will sleep here," Dany smiles into my ear.

"Good answer," I tease as I sensually slide my hand up her thigh and under her skirt. I place my hand on her butt, over some very conservative — yet seemingly comfortable — panties. I keep my hand still, controlling my urge to touch her sweet lips. I'm anxious to feel if she is as turned on as I am, to see if she is wet for me.

"Don't be a tease," Dany pants, as her hand begins undoing the belt buckle at the top of my slacks. Fuck, I really want her. I move my hand away from her butt in order to pull off her black top. I smile when I see how conservative and comfortable her bra is, too.

"Care to share why you are smirking?" Dany teases me as she undoes the side zipper of her skirt before pulling it down her hips. I groan appreciatively as I rush to catch up with her, pulling off my jacket, tie, and unbuttoning and removing my shirt.

"I was just reasoning that you really had no intention of fooling around with anyone tonight," I say smugly, irrationally satisfied that she hadn't been planning on hooking up with her previous date tonight, asshole or not.

"Do tell how you came to that conclusion, Detective Snow," Dany says before nibbling on my earlobe.

I take that moment to slip my fingers into her panties. God, she is so wet for me. I begin pleasuring her and she gasps loudly. Dany groans as I let her get accustomed to my rhythmic strokes. I know if I explain my theory to her now, she won't hear a word I say.

"Oh my God, Jon! Please don't stop," Dany begs as she arches her back, pushing herself further into my hand. "It feels so good."

I roll to lay on top of her, her legs automatically wrapping around my hips as my hand continues to touch and tease her. After a few moments, she begins panting, her hand wrapping around my wrist to encourage me to keep going.

My other hand pulls down the straps of her bra so her sweet tits are revealed to me. I begin licking and kissing her nipples. At once, she screams out my name and comes around my fingers as I set a steady pace to help draw out her orgasm.

Dany collapses under me, while also tightening her legs around me. She begins rubbing her core against my hard dick.

"Tell me," she whispers.

"Tell you what, baby?" I groan between kisses to her breasts. I take her left nipple into my mouth and gently rub the front of my teeth against the peaked nub. Dany gasps loudly and pulls on my hair. I smile and follow with a sweet kiss.

"How? Um, Jon, oh, oh – Um, your conclusion...about my not planning to fool around. How?" she pants, barely able to form a sentence.

I smile with one final kiss to each of her nipples. "I could tell by your um...conservative and comfortable choice of undergarments."

Dany and I make eye contact, and her eyes narrow. For a moment, I think I've made her mad, so I quickly think about pleasurable ways to distract her from her anger. But then she bursts out laughing, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"My, my. Dating you is really going to keep me on my toes. Nothing gets past you, huh?" Dany giggles. "It's lucky for you that we already have our second date set up, because I don't do one night stands."

I smile appreciatively as my eyes roam her beautiful body. Dany laughs while sitting up and undoing the clasp of her bra. Sliding it off, she throws it across my bedroom while I devour her semi-nakedness with my eyes. Dany looks at my pants and raises her eyebrows, almost challenging me.

My pulse races as I undo my pants and slide them off. My huge erection is now very evident under my boxers. Dany smiles at me, and I grin back and pull her close to me. My hands on her hips, Dany places her hands over mine. She bites her lower lip while grinning at me as we both pull her panties down and off.

"I want to taste you, if you'll let me," I whisper in her ear. I ache to put my mouth on her sex and make her scream my name.

Dany trembles in my arms. "Yes, but I want your dick in my mouth first," she commands while pushing me to lie on my back.

Oh, fuck. This girl is going to kill me. But what an amazing way to go.

Dany pulls my boxers down, smiling at me mischievously. My dick twitches before she even touches me. I watch in awe as she single-mindedly and enthusiastically pleasures me with her beautiful mouth. My hips pump right along with her until I feel myself ready to release.

"Dany, stop. I'm close, I can cum on my stomach, baby," I hiss, desperate to hold off to keep from spilling in her mouth. What I was not expecting was for Dany to lick the tip of my head and then hold eye contact as she once again takes all of me in her mouth, sucking vigorously until I lose control and erupt. She swallows my seed, I groan with pleasure.

Once the aftershocks fade away, I pull her close to me and we embrace each other. Dany smiles proudly, as she should. That was hands down the best head I've ever been given. I kiss her forehead before I begin kissing down her body, and when I reach her core I take my time slowly building up her pleasure. I think about how desperate I am to bury my dick in her sweetness instead of my tongue and fingers.

I also know I don't have any condoms on hand. It's been a really long time since I was intimate with a woman.

After Dany comes a second time, she begs me to stop. She is exhausted, and seems to know that I will happily make her come again and again. We lay quietly next to each other, Dany snuggled in my arms, and I use my free hand to pull up the sheets so we can get ready for bed.

We kiss lovingly for a while before we agree to sleep.

"Dany? Are you awake?" I whisper, remembering I need to ask her something.

"Hmmm?" Dany sniffles while snuggling even closer to me.

"I have a gift for you, if you're okay with it. I've got a lot of connections, and I'm owed a favor by a local security company. I already texted the owner the stats for your duplex. When I did my second sweep, I wrote down all your windows and doors. They can install a security system as early as tomorrow," I offer, awaiting her reaction. I know it's a weird gift, but I need my girl to be safe.

Dany sits up so she can see me, her face unreadable. I prepare to give her the relevant statistics and explain how even the alarm company stickers can deter an intruder, but she cuts me off before I can even begin.

"I can't even begin to express..." Dany says calmly, "...how much I want to have sex with you right now."

That was not the reaction I was expecting, but it sure as hell pleases me greatly.

"You are killing me, Dany!" I groan. I now have another raging hard-on. "I don't have any condoms, baby."

"Then let me give you a gift before bed," Dany whispers while kissing my chest, licking and sucking on my nipples until I squirm, then kissing her way down my stomach until she disappears under the sheets.

I go to bed a very happy man.

I wonder if she will react this well when I take her to the shooting range later this week.

+++o+ Story End +o+++

Author's note:

I originally wrote this piece as a Divergent fanfic, but I decided to make some tweaks and fit it to my GoT OTP jonerys - it fit Dany and Jon well. :-)

This story is also loosely based on a true story:

Article Title: Idiot Guy Treats His Date Horribly But Then This Off Duty Cop Overhears Their Conversation

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

xo, FourTrisHEA


End file.
